


The Dancing Princess

by Liviania



Category: The Hazards of Love (album)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once about a time, the Queen was a princess.  A drabble exploring the backstory of the album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancing Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/gifts).



Once about a time, the Queen was a princess. She no longer remembered much about that time, aside from dancing in the wind. At night she would look up and imagine that the stars danced with her. Slowly her sisters began to disappear, sometimes one at a time, sometimes in groups. One day she woke up, and she was the Queen. She had mourned her sisters' passing briefly, accepting that all end in time. But as the Queen, she felt her subjects' pain. It moved up her bones, making her brittle and unable to dance or accept. Then, she broke.


End file.
